Caged By a Veela
by BeautyNotBeast
Summary: '"Do you treat all you prisoners this way?" I crossed my arms along my chest, completely avoiding his own question, "Or am I just special?" Something inside Malfoy appeared to shift as the grey in his eyes melted to a cool liquid silver, "You have no idea."' Summary inside, rated M for language and possible future chapters. Veela Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1: Caught In His Trap

_Summary: With a war splitting the attendants of Hogwarts onto opposing sides, (my OC) Remi Kendrick was forced into hiding from the Dark Lord's men, and no, not the Dark Lord you're thinking of. Though a couple years have passed and the conflict between the Rebel League and the Darkness still continue to this day, Voldemort is no longer the one to be feared the most. Draco Malfoy, a young wizardry student much like Remi, has found a way to conjure magic without using a wand, propelling him to the very top of the dark side's ladder, and now he is determined to hunt down every wizard or witch not on his side. But with a secret hidden to the enemy, Draco seems to find it harder operating from day to day, that is…until he meets Remi. _

Chapter 1

"Alright then, everybody out! Orders of Lord Malfoy!" I cringed as the Death Eaters stormed through the front doors, startling everyone seated at the first few tables. Havoc formed within seconds as people raced to get out the front doors as soon as possible; tables flipped on their sides while the chairs screeched along the wooden floorboards. I tried to keep my head down, ducking behind the bar's counter in hopes they would just leave, being too careless to actually notice a scrawny little teenager hiding somewhere in the background, but I had no such luck. One of them tilted his head, glowering at me with a look that clearly displayed a mixture of both confusion and anger, "Oi! Can't you bloody hear me!? I said everybody out!"

"S-sorry," the word stuck in my throat while passing the two large men, unconsciously pulling the hood of my brown sweatshirt forward to conceal my face even more. If they saw my face and recognized me, I was a dead person. Most defiantly, especially given the bounty placed on all wizardry students' heads since Draco Malfoy took the Dark Lord's place and destroyed all of Hogwarts. Yeah, I had attended Hogwarts the same year Harry Potter and Draco decided to draw enemy lines, which of course placed me in the "Wanted" circle.

My eyes focused on the muddied front of my shoes, trying to level my breathing with each step I took, meaning I was getting closer to freedom inch-by-inch. "Hey wait a minute!" one of them barked after several murmurs had been passed between the two. I could just feel my heart stop as the last ray of freedom faded away with the slamming of the bar's doors right in my face, with two more Death Eaters planted just on the other side. "What's your name, boy?" The fact they misjudged my gender didn't help my flustered conscience one bit, I still had to face their questions, all the while attempting to avoid suspicion. Ugh, why couldn't I ever catch a break?!

"Ronnie Drexel," I stated flatly, a small victory dance going off in my head since I was able to keep the anxiety out of my voice when passing the lie. "Turn and face me, boy. I haven't got all day!" Fiddling with the end of my hoodie's sleeve, feeling the tip of my wand brush my fingers, I slowly turned back around, lifting my head ever so slightly to display only a bit of my features. "How old are you?" the Death Eater stepped closer, sending my heartbeat up into the tips of my ears. "E-eighteen," now that one wasn't a lie and my large eyes shifted to examine the chances I had in case of a fight.

The one interrogating me was tall, a good foot or so taller than me, with shoulders twice as wide. A short tuft of black hair hung off his chin, adding quite a bit of intimidation to the whole black attire thing he had going for him. The other who had accompanied him inside sat lazily on a bar stool, drinking the last of someone's order left on the counter with a look that appeared to be uninterested. "Well now, you didn't mention to me that you were a little lady!" the first howled, targeting the ceiling with his laughter before focusing back on me. How did he figure that out? I mean, I know that question sounded kind of funny but my features weren't in any way feminine, especially from the countless days running without showers or a nice bubble bath! And my chest wasn't remotely large, at least not big enough to make out from the layers of clothing I had on underneath! Then how?

"Now," he finally managed to control his laughter, though I didn't really see what was so funny, "Do you want to run that name by me again, love?" His words sent a shiver down my back as I clutched my sleeve tighter, confused about what my next movements were to be. Without thinking I suppose, in a manner of seconds, I had my wand ready and pointed toward the two. "I-I just want to leave," my voice betrayed me by shattering into a million pieces due to the nervous thoughts flying around in the back of my head.

The two instantly froze for a few seconds, until the one standing chuckled, strolling to the side with a thoughtful look. "A rebel, huh? Well then…" He flung his arm out in my direction, casting a spell I managed to dodge only by a few centimeters. Within that instant, everything blurred into a mixture of color; voices rang out as they cast their spells and attempted to immobilize me, but somehow I was able to slip out the front door having crunched a Death Eater's nose under my fist. Rain pelted against my body as I sprinted, trying to put as much distance as possible between me and those Death Eaters. Unfortunately, I had entered a forest, thick and muddy from the downpour, causing every tall tree to look pretty much the same. I had no idea where I was headed, and made for the first clearing I was able to make out.

Stumbling through the brush, I paused, listening for any voices or footsteps headed my way; luckily, it seemed like I had lost them. I let out a deep breath, watching as the air produced from my breath turned into steam from the bitter cold, next drifting into the air above my head. My shaky legs felt like they could give out any minute, but that kind of pressure wasn't what I needed to concentrate on. How was I supposed to get back to the base? Harry had strictly told all Scouts to return by sundown to report on the movement of Malfoy's Death Eaters, and now I was stuck in the middle of a bloody forest, completely lost! Thinking back to the moments before I entered that bar, I remembered Neville, he had headed the same direction; he would've seen the Death Eaters go in! He would be able to find me! Now all I needed to do was find a good hiding spot and wait for Neville and the others to come hunt me down, if only I wasn't discovered by Malfoy's men first.

A simple twig snapping scared the living daylights out of me, where I whirled around with my wand ready in the direction of the noise and within seconds it was flung to the ground. A mangled scream unleashed from my throat as I clutched my hand to my chest, inspecting the charred flesh from whatever horrid spell was cast. "Don't move," a voice called, different from the Death Eater's before, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Now this was a surprise, a Death Eater actually apologizing for hurting someone? Especially a rebel?

But this was no Death Eater that peered through the thicket; it was Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin who has been in my same Potions class. "Blaise," I pleaded, taking a few steps back, "Blaise please, just let me go." "I'm sorry Remi…I don't want to have to do this…" the sadness swelled in his eyes though his wand never wavered while pointing my direction, "But I have orders." A flash of white light blinded me before everything seeped into total darkness and my entire body went limp. I was caught, now the only problem was figuring out how to get away.

* * *

Everyone around him sat rigidly, inspecting him in silence as they waited to hear what important news he had for them today. Of course he knew of the rebel's capture first thing this morning, Blaise was to be bringing the captive to the Manor any moment now, but the others didn't. Now that he thought about it, the others were pretty clueless toward a lot of things he had going on, including his secret Veela inheritance. No one, other than his parents and his best mate Blaise knew of his bloodline, and he couldn't risk the secret leaking out to the likes of Potter.

The pain caused by ruling without his mate had put Draco into utter turmoil on a daily basis, every moment he spent wondering where she could be, who she was, what she looked like. The most worrisome part was he didn't even know if she was safe. His mate could be lying out there in a ditch somewhere, dying, and he wouldn't be there to help!

A low growl escaped his throat at the thought, catching several of the attending Death Eaters' attentions for just seconds before his frightening glare sent them away. He didn't even know what she smelled like to go looking for her! Pressing two knuckles along his forehead, Draco released a mangled breath, his eyes shut tightly until his Mother's hand drew his focus.

"Draco…it will be all right, there is still plenty of time," Narcissa glanced warily to Lucius seated beside her, "I'm sure you'll be able to find her. Right, Lucius?" His Father slowly faced him, tapping the decorative end of his cane in thought, "I'm sure you will son. It took me quite a while at first, but eventually I was able to find the right one." "I don't want her eventually, I want her NOW!" Pounding a solid fist against the table, he caused practically the entire room to shake, his Veela strength making his outbursts far more dangerous. Draco leapt up from his chair, pacing beside the long table in attempts to control the fury.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here today," his voice clearly displayed his irritation, "I was sent some interesting news this morning from Blaise and a squad of Death Eaters searching the eastern territory. A rebel was successfully captured and_" Interrupted by numerous applause, Draco's cold grey eyes snapped toward them all, silencing the noise within an instant. "Blaise has also informed me that this rebel is most likely to know the location of our dear friend, Harry Potter," the very sound of his name rolling off Draco's tongue felt disgusting, a putrid taste that he was almost tempted to spit out.

"When are they to arrive?" Narcissa dared to question her son in the middle of one of his conflicted rants. "As far as I know_" "We're here," Blaise called from the entry way, holding a firm grip on the struggling being at his side.

Draco didn't even turn around, the smell was so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet; his mate, his mate was here! Closing his eyes with a face content on not showing any sort of expression, he took in a deep breath, allowing the aroma of his mate to seep into his nostrils even more than the first time. Oh Merlin, she smelled heavenly, a mixture of vanilla and a natural earthy scent.

Lucius watched his son curiously, Draco's sudden change of character, though minor, had not gone unnoticed. It was then that he connected the dots, shifting his gaze to land on the dirtied young girl with her hands cuffed together behind her back just as Draco turned himself to inspect the creature.

She appeared half dazed, unable to stand on her own two feet which lay on the ground behind her as Blaise and another Death Eater clutched her upper arms. Draco studied her pale face, memorizing every one of the miniscule freckles peppered across her cheekbones in silence. The girl's eyes were closed, fluttering every now and again in attempt to fight against whatever spell had been cast on her. It slightly pained Draco to see his mate in such a state, especially knowing that she was put this way on _his_ orders. He approached the trembling figure cautiously, unsure of how their first meeting could affect their future relationship.

Blaise tilted his head to the side in confusion, looking between Malfoy and Remi several times until the realization shown on his face. Before his friend uttered a single word, Draco silenced him with a growl, "Take her to the dungeons, and have her restrained." Just as the young Slytherin turned to follow his Lord's orders, a hand clamped down on his shoulder where Blaise didn't even turn before hearing the sharp words, _"Don't hurt her." _

The young Lord stood there, watching as his mate was dragged back through the doors and out of sight. It took everything inside of Draco to not run to his mate's side, to comfort her, and heal her pain, but he had a reputation to uphold, and there was no way a simple girl – a rebel nonetheless – would turn him soft.

_You don't mean that. You know she will be the death of you, but no matter how much pain she causes, you'll still adore her._

Curse his inner veela! He knew what his conscience said was right, but he still didn't want to accept it. Slowly turning to face the table lined with Death Eaters, Draco released a deep sigh, all in attempts to control his wild heartbeat and lustful thoughts.

"I'm afraid our meeting will have to be cut short," everyone stared at him openly, uncertain of his words. "That means LEAVE, NOW!" he roared, clenching his teeth in frustration. Everyone jumped from the places, disappearing from Malfoy Manor in several puffs of dark smoke, leaving Draco and his parents standing alone in the large empty room. "She's the one, isn't she?" Narcissa questioned while watching her son slowly come undone as he fell back into his chair at the head of the table. "Yes," he released in a breath. "Then why do you sound so upset, Draco? If she's the girl you've been searching for, shouldn't you be happy to have found her?" Turning his head lazily to study his Mother's face, he contemplated the question, receiving several different answers in return; his veela and his own being disagreeing with one another on their verdicts. Draco finally decided to answer as himself, not some love struck creature. "Many problems will arise with this girl…she is a rebel, most likely taught to despise me by Potter, and there isn't much time left to convince her otherwise; she could also cost me my reputation amongst the others."

"There will always be possibilities like those which arise when a veela first finds its mate, but nevertheless, she is your other half Draco," Lucius planted a firm hand along his son's shoulder, "I need to discuss some things with you before you go to see her."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! This is the end of Chapter 1, hopefully I'll have the second one done soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Cell Doors

Chapter 2

As soon as I woke up, I was struggling against thick handcuffs chained to a damp stone wall; a disgusting clump of moss brushing my back with every movement. Everything around me was dark, except for the bits of light streaming through the cell's barred door. I had been awake for several hours, tugging against the strength of the metal cuffs with as much force as I could, and I was positive there was blood. The jagged edges of the old metal had cut my wrists in several places where I could now feel the burn, but the pain didn't mean a thing to me. Where was I? Where had Blaise taken me? Would I ever be able to escape or would Harry and the others save me? Almost as if to answer my questions, something stirred in the cell across from mine, where I could see a huddled figure clutch the bars tightly.

"Remi?" someone whispered, where I immediately sat up, leaning closer to whoever was there. "Who's asking?" I hissed back. "Remi, it's me, Neville!" The teen's rounded features suddenly came into view, sending a large relieved smile across my face before I could actually think. "Thank Merlin, Neville!" "I know, I know, Luna's here too. Are you all right?" he tried to reach out in a somewhat comforting way, unable to even make it remotely close to my cell. "I'm fine…where are we, Neville?" "Malfoy bloody Manor! We're in Malfoy's dungeons!" "Oh great…" a sigh slipped out, "Did you manage to get a word to Harry and the others?" "No, but I did map out the route I took today; Harry's smart, he'll figure out what happened." Everything that was happening suddenly dawned on me all at once, causing tears to spring to my eyes as I dropped my head, "W-what do you think Malfoy's going to do with us?"

Neville's mood seemed to sadden at the question as well, the side of his face pressed against the bars while he leaned back on the stone wall. "I don't know…but we can't let them know anything, no matter what happens." "You said Luna was here?" my bright eyes lifted to meet his while he nodded. "She's a couple cells down, been here a lot longer than me." "We have to find a way out of here." "I know, but it's practically impossible to_" "Leaving so soon?" his voice made me jump, and sure enough there stood Draco, passing a narrowed gaze from Neville to me and back again. "You'll soon learn Longbottom, to keep your mouth shut!"

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, trying to stand on my own two feet but failed miserably and ended up falling back into the same sitting position. Malfoy chuckled slightly, his grey eyes examining me thoroughly which sent an unnerved wave of nerves down my spine. "I didn't come down here to torture a Gryffindor – _yet_. I came to speak with you, our newest guest here at Malfoy Manor," he bowed just a bit, carrying on his little charade. "What do you want to talk to me about?" "Well, first I_" Draco abruptly stilled, the silver in his eyes becoming ice as they scoured my being. He opened the cell door and slipped in, quicker than I ever thought possible of anyone, and within a blink of an eye he was crouched at my side, slightly shoving me to inspect my bloodied wrists. "Look at what you did!" he shouted, frightening me a little as he wrenched the cuffs right off my wrists.

"Whoa, back off!" I shoved him away, gazing at the blood that was now smeared across his suit jacket from my palms. "I'm going to heal those cuts," his tone seemed demanding but at the same time slightly…guilty? None of this made sense to me as I backed away a few steps, "Just don't Malfoy, leave me alone." "I'm trying to help," anger flickered behind the silver of his eyes as he grabbed my arms, lifting them both up while he whispered a spell. And just like that, the cuts were gone; the blood still staining my pale arms, but nothing else. Another thing I didn't understand was how he was able to use magic without a wand, no one had ever explained that part to me and my face must have given away my astonishment because Malfoy smiled a bit, releasing my arms.

"You still haven't told me what you want to talk about Malfoy," I snapped, wiping the blood off on my dark jeans. "Draco, just call me Draco." Facing him with an arched brow, I stood to my full height; a good three feet shorter than he was. "I know what your bloody name is Malfoy, we were some of the classes; for crying out loud, we were in the same House!" A downhearted look washed over his face, causing his smile to fade as he studied his shiny black shoes in thought, "I'm sorry…I never noticed you were_" "I don't care for your apologies! They don't change anything!"

His head suddenly snapped up to look at me, and it was then that I got a good look at him from the little bit of light provided from the hall. Draco's face was sharp looking, extremely attractive with sleek light blonde hair that had been brushed back just like I remembered. Besides growing at least four feet from the last time I saw him, you could see, even with at least two layers of clothing on his fine muscles with broad shoulders to complete the look. Oh Merlin…this boy was going to kill me, and look incredibly fine while doing it!

Completely lost in my own little world, I hadn't heard whatever Draco had said, which caught me off guard when he asked me a question. "Well?" "Huh?" I shook my head, trying to get back on track. Malfoy chuckled once again, lightening his features as he seemed to study me, "I asked for your name. Though you may know me, I have yet to get to know you." "Do you treat all you prisoners this way?" I crossed my arms along my chest, completely avoiding his own question, "Or am I just special?"

Something inside Malfoy appeared to shift as the grey in his eyes melted to a cool liquid silver, "You have no idea."

* * *

Why did she have to look at him like that? It was so hard not to take her into his arms, especially with those curves that just seemed to tease him not matter which way she stood. The girl had yet to tell him her name and already he was dying inside to be closer, to envelope her in a strong embrace and carry her from the dungeons to his own chambers. His mate was beautiful, a vision of long dark hair and pale skin with the most amazing violet eyes he had ever seen. Draco heeded his Father's warning and tried to start out casual, to gain her trust before explaining everything, but it didn't seem like she was going to communicate with him willingly.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" she asked, staring straight at him. It took several tries to get rid of the lustful answers he could use for that question, and boy were there lots of them. "I haven't quite figured that part out yet…" "What do you mean? It's not like_" "I will not answer any more of your questions until I get a name," Draco knew his tone was a bit rough, he could hear his mate's heartbeat quicken in fear though her face sure didn't show it, "I'm sorry, I_" "Remi," she stated, causing him to lift his head in confusion. "Excuse me?" "My name is Remi, Remi Kendrick; you should remember me, you and your little friends use to call me Rodent." That one simple statement made his smile disappear once again, why did he have to be such an annoying little arse back then?

All the memories suddenly began to flood his mind, filling his consciousness to the brim with terrible incidents where he teased and mocked his mate. How was he ever supposed to get her to accept him now? An apology would probably suffice. "Remi…I'm very sorry for how I treated back at school, it was_" "Why can't you get it through your head that I don't want your bloody apologies Malfoy! Nothing that you say can make me change the way I see you!" Remi pulled at her hair, turning to face the wall in annoyance. "How _do_ you see me?" he tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants, curiously watching as her head snapped back to face him; an unknown fire of irritation filling her eyes. Draco had a feeling he knew what her answer would be, but he wanted to hear it before jumping to conclusions. "I see you as an annoying, unmerciful, selfish, pompous asshole who is trying to shape the world in his own image!" A sharp finger poked his chest, causing a growl to rumble out of his throat though he managed to stand his ground.

How dare she insult him so!? He was Draco Malfoy, the greatest wizard to ever live! Briskly latching onto her arms, he yanked her closer; his anger washing away the calming scent of his mate, leaving only fear to be sensed. "You don't know anything about me!" "I know you're related to the bitch that killed my mother!" Remi jerked out of his grasp in one swift movement, the tears now visibly pooling in her eyes. "Bellatrix…?" the name rolled off his tongue before he could stop it, where he hesitantly looked up to see her scowl. The anger once fueling his actions slowly ebbed away, of course his first interaction with his mate had to end with her in tears, "Remi, I am nothing like her."

"You say that and then here you are, trying to hunt down Harry Potter for going against you," the tears starting down her face caused his heart to ache. He clasped a hand over the material of his white button-down shirt trying to stop the pain, so confused at how to go about fixing this while at the same time having to turn his back on his mate. "No, no, no…" Draco snapped his head away, trying to block out her sobs, doing anything so not to show weakness; he had to leave. "I will visit you again soon." Finalizing the situation, he quickly stepped out of the cell, making sure to secure the doors yet leaving his mate unrestrained so not to see those terrible cuff marks around her wrists again. How could he feel her pain yet her not feel his? Why was this only affecting him?

Hurriedly racing down the corridors down the family den, Draco burst through the large doors, causing everything to shake from the impact of the doors against the walls. "Father, I need to speak with you."

**Thanks for all the support so far! I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'm not going to be able to update for a day or two, so I just wanted to give you guys a little something. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Warmth

Chapter 3

What seemed like years passed by as I sat rotting in this cell, the only way I could tell the days apart was with Draco's constant visits; he would always remind me. It was odd, to say the least, when he would come down to the dungeons with a whole tray of food prepared just for me, like I actually was a guest here at Malfoy Manor. Originally I questioned it, wondering what his gentle treatment meant, but as soon as I started eating, I immediately saw what he was trying to do; he was trying to loosen my lips and get some important information to slip out when I wasn't thinking. Most of the time I would snap at him, always on guard when it came to the things I said, and pretty much every day Draco left with smoke coming out his ears. Today was no different, him slipping inside my cell with a small tray in his hands, a grin stretching his lips as he saw me. I didn't see what there was to smile about, I was still chained to a wall which he had done due to my rash attempt at escaping two days before; my hair was now dirty and wet from the droplets that snuck into the wall my back was pressed against. The only thing Draco never seemed to notice was my deteriorating health. Blaise had stripped me of my hoodie before I was thrown down here, and the dungeons were always freezing and wet; I knew I was sick, and that the death would be slow, but there was no way I was going to plead with Malfoy to let me out.

"Evening Remi," his chipper tone only made the scowl on my face deepen. How could he pretend that everything was okay? Did he not see the pain he caused people? Neville and I would whisper back and forth between our cells, making jabs at what we suspected Malfoy's motive to be, but we would never know for certain which was right. Draco lifted his head after setting the tray off to the side, his silence unnerving as he spun around in one quick movement. "Not talking again, I see? Yesterday we had the nicest conversation; I was hoping we could finish it." "I called you a bastard, and I don't regret it." The venom in my voice made him cringe somewhat, as if he were trying to weigh the comment in his mind, but once again like so many times before, he brushed the words off and crouched at my side. "How's about I take the cuffs off you, huh? I had the elves whip up something different for lunch today; I think you'll like it." "Go to hell Malfoy," betrayed by my own voice as a weak little cough adjoined the ending syllables of his name, I watched uncertain as Draco's eyebrows drew together in concern.

"Are you alright Remi?" "I – I'm fine," I heaved in between coughs. Damn it. "You're lying." Snatching hold of my shoulder, he placed a hand at my forehead despite the way I jerked in protest, "You're freezing, Remi." "I'm fine I told you." "Are you getting sick? I need you to tell me the truth," the silver in his eyes pulled together sternly, as though my answer wouldn't change whatever decision he finalized in his head, "Are you cold?" "Of course I'm cold you prick," I fired back, "These dungeons are freezing and wet and Blaise took my jacket! It's no surprise that I'm bloody dying down here!" Without saying a word, Draco removed the cuffs and helped me onto my feet; pulling me against his chest in an iron-like embrace which I instantly rejected too. "Let me go you bloody pervert!" Several more sickening coughs rattled up my throat, threatening my already-weak body with the chance I could collapse.

Draco didn't listen to a thing I said, instead weaving his arms down around my legs and picking me up bridal style as I suddenly realized we were no longer in the dungeons. Strolling down the extravagant halls of Malfoy Manor, I fell silent, trying to settle my coughing with a runny nose as his body heat hit me like a wave. It was unreal how warm Draco's chest was, and his breath blowing against my forehead tucked under his chin was somehow calming; I wanted to squirm and break free from his arms, but I was too cold. His hardened muscles pressed against my side, separated by a layer or two of clothing which briefly had my mind wondering to other things before I rejected the ideas entirely. A faint huff accompanied by a smile passed over his features while pushing a large set of doors open, holding tighter to me as my breathing became wheezy. Nothing other than his warmth was around me in that moment, and unexpectedly, I fell asleep, right there in his arms. Merlin I hope he didn't do anything…

* * *

How could he not have seen it? It was staring him literally in the face and he was completely oblivious to the fact his mate's health was withering. Being so dumbstruck with seeing his darling every single day had blinded him to the evident details that now presented themselves on her beautiful face. Deep circles from sleep deprivation surrounded her eyes, with her long hair damp and tangled in a wild mane; dirt and grime lay embedded under her fingernails with bruises all around her ankles from trying to stand with her restraints on. The sadness overwhelmed him at first, hearing her wheeze and cough, it showed him just how blind he had been. At the fact his mate was stripped of her jacket sent a wave of anger right through his body, though that wasn't his primary concern at the time. Draco had to get Remi warm, whatever the cost, which even meant taking her to his chambers. He knew it was a risk, she could be faking the illness for all he knew in order to try at an escape again, but by her weakening heartbeat, Malfoy went with his instinct.

Glancing down to the girl in his arms, Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as he found Remi asleep; she seemed so vulnerable, peaceful actually, a complete opposite side compared to her usual sharp-tongue. Her skin was freezing at the touch, not to mention wet from the leakage in the dungeons, but he didn't care how dirty she made his bed sheets, she needed to get better. Moving quickly, he raced over to his large bed adorned in Slytherin green and silver sheets and pillows, tucking his mate safely under the layers while calling one of the House Elves, to his side. "Yes-y Master Draco?" one of the newborn elves appeared, its voice small and fragile as if it could break if he applied too much pressure. "Fetch me two cups of hot tea, call my mother in as well." "Yes, sir Master Draco. Hobby will be back real soon with hot tea and Mistress Narcy." As soon as the elf left, Draco found himself on his knees beside his mate, clutching the fabric of his shirt right over his heart. How could he have let this happen? Everything she said was true. Every name she screamed at his face really described him. This was all his fault.

Tiredly ruffling through his blonde hair, Draco waited out in the quiet, listening to her heartbeat, her breathing, trying to see if she could pull through this cold in one long period of rest. "Oh Merlin, Draco…" Narcissa gasped, studying the expression of pure death marking his face, "What's wrong?" "She's sick…I don't know what to do, I-I need your help Mother." The words stuck in his throat, a Malfoy – especially Draco Malfoy – was never one to ask for help from others in a lesser position, but he needed someone to help him, so that meant his mother would have to step in.

"So she's the lucky girl then…" her eyes wandered over to Remi, despite her alarmingly pale face, she was a pretty girl; someone worthy of her son. "I had an elf get some hot tea, but other than that…I have no idea," for the first time in many years, she heard worry in her son's voice, though she was a Veela's mate herself, Narcissa had no idea how much the male partner would endure through their connection; it was rather puzzling to think about. "Draco dear," she placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tense muscles lessen their hold only a bit, "Why don't you go and speak with your Father while I tend to her? You need some time to figure out how you're going to explain everything to her."

He knew she was right, but the thought of leaving his mate in such a state shook Draco to the core. Lastly leaving in a hurried fluster so not to change his mind, he bolted down the corridors, scouring every inch of Malfoy Manor in attempts to clear his head. One question lingered in the back of his head, not willing to give him even five seconds of peace: how would she react when she found out?


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

**Hey guys, just wanted to apologize for making you wait a little in between chapters, I'm busy most of the day so I have to fit this in whenever I can. Thanks to all of you who've liked the story so far and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Something tugged at my hair, slowly pulling me from my unconscious state as I fluttered my eyes open. A figure blurred together at my side, soon forming the image of an older woman, a brush in her hand unraveling the tangles in my hair. She was relatively small, sitting stiffly in a chair pulled closely to the bed I now lay on with pale fingertips working at the strands of my hair; no expression visible.

"I see you're awake," she muttered with a slight smile, retracting the brush from my hair only to set it on the bedside table. I sat up, curiously letting my eyes roam about the large chamber forged from a sleek marble; the sheets I lay under threaded in the formal Slytherin colors, with so many matching pillows around my head I could've been swallowed whole. "Where am I?" my voice broke with a sickly rasp, yet she didn't seem disturbed. I knew this woman from somewhere. Where had I seen her before? "After coming down with a dreadful cold, my son decided to bring you here, to his chambers, so you could receive some much-needed rest. I don't believe I've ever introduced myself, I'm Narcissa Malfoy." My body unexpectedly froze, locked into place as my mind tried to process everything just said. I was in Draco's chambers, in his bed, with his Mother sitting right next to me. Oh boy…

"This is usually the part where the guest would introduce themselves as well," Narcissa sat back, brushing the ends of her shoulder-length hair into place as she looked at me expectantly. "My name is Remi, Remi Kendrick." "Good, so you _are_ the girl Draco has been jabbering about. It's about time we had a talk together." "And why would that be?" my question seemed to throw her off. Narcissa's posture went rigid as she stared at me blankly, before snapping right back to normal with a casual flutter of her hand off to the side, "Draco will discuss everything with you in due time. Now is the time for us to converse over anything you wish." "Alright then," I took in a deep breath before continuing, "I want to talk about Bellatrix."

* * *

"You're doing it again," Lucius snapped at his son as they strolled down a corridor. Lazily pulling his head away from the position of his blank stare at the wall, lost in thought as he worried about Remi, Draco glanced at his Father, "I'm can't help it Father, I_" "Draco, I understand what you're going through. The beginning stages of the relationship between Veela and mate are always tender; it will take some time for you both to grow accustomed to each other." A purr-like growl reverberated out from Draco's throat as he chuckled, "Oh, I am quite _accustomed _to the thought of my mate; she just won't let me anywhere near her. It's like her entire goal for existing is to drive me insane…" "It will feel that way sometimes, but the important fact of the matter is that you will need to explain to her what you are and why she's here, other than being a rebel of course." "It's not as easy as you make it sound," fumbling about with a paper clip in his trouser pocket, Draco glanced back down the hall, in the direction he knew his mate would be. "Draco," Lucius growled lowly, he paused for several seconds before shaking his head with a sigh, "Just go." "Excuse me?" Utterly confused by his Father's sudden statement, the younger Lord watched as Lucius lifted his cane a bit from the floor to motion down the hall. "She's most likely awake by now, I permit you to leave. Good luck."

Without another word, he sped off down the hall, wasting no time as he burst through the doors of his bed chamber only to find Narcissa laughing heartily while Remi sat there in his bed flashing a brief smile in his direction before it completely disappeared. "You're awake," he breathed with relief. "I am," she retorted, a hand running through her messy dark hair. "Oh my, Draco," Narcissa stood with a smile quite unbefitting towards her usual character, "Remi is such an adorable young girl. I can't wait to see how the grandchildren turn out!" Both of them stared wide-eyed at his Mother as she excused herself from the room, where silence was the only thing to greet him afterwards. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with a faint smile, Draco tried to laugh it off though it was clear Remi did not have the same intention. "What did she mean Malfoy?" her tone was cold and sharp, mimicking the glare she produced with her eyes. Even when she was annoyed with him, she still looked beautiful, he couldn't deny it. "Why don't you get cleaned up first? It's been a while since you've had a nice bath; the bathroom is through that door right over there. When you're done…then we'll talk." Draco hated the weakness in his voice; how he wasn't prepared to tell her his only secret, and the anticipation filling his head to see her reaction didn't help one bit. He would do practically anything to get a little while longer before having to explain, but Remi didn't budge with her hard gaze. "Remi, please…I promise…I'll answer whatever questions you have once you're through." At that she moved just a bit, only enough to push her legs out from under the bed sheets where her bare feet met the cold marble floor sending a chill up her spine. He tried to ignore all the curves of her body as she walked away; completely silent except her heartbeat that hitched when he brushed past her to sit at his desk. Perhaps the feelings of their relationship weren't just one-sided; maybe she felt the connection just like he could except she was far better at hiding her emotions.

* * *

_GRANDCHILDREN!? What the heck was Narcissa talking about?! _With my back pressed against the bathroom door after locking it, I stood there for several seconds just focusing on my breathing; what was happening? I admit Draco was attractive, but was he really getting so far under my skin that I couldn't control myself around him? It had been so hard to keep my eyes directed only at his face; after all, he had acquired some rather _large _muscles over the years and they were extremely difficult to ignore.

I glanced around the large bathroom, my eyes lastly settling on the rounded pearl white bathtub in the center of the marble room; the short legs carved from a sleek silver metal made to look like snake heads curving upward. It wasn't long before the hot water had steam rising into the air while welcoming me into its comforting arms; my head lay back on the tub's rim as I scrubbed at the patches of mud and grim on my arms. Moments passed where I was able to forget where I was, letting my thoughts drift off to the earlier years at Hogwarts where everything was somewhat happy. I could remember so much, yet at the same time so little. I could see the colors of the Four Houses, the old grumpy sorting hat, and most of my friends who had joined the Rebel League alongside me, but as I attempted to dive into a memory nagging at my thoughts Draco's voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Remi, I had the elves fetch you some new clothes. They should be in there hanging on the wrack next to the sink." I was tempted to say thank you, but successfully caught myself right before saying it; there was no way I was going to show gratitude to Malfoy, after all, he was the one to kidnap me! Never mind that he saved me from a slow death caused by illness, it was his fault I got sick in the first place!

Slowly rising from the tub only to towel dry myself off, I did indeed find a new set of clothes hung beside the sink; a plain green sweater and dark jeans waiting patiently, with a pair of green striped socks to match while I noticed a hairbrush laying on the sink. Thinking about it now, this would be the first time seeing myself in the mirror since I left Hogwarts, but let me tell you one thing, whoever that was in the reflection was definitely not me! Instinctively, my fingers flew to my cheeks, brushing across the pale, clear skin as if it were paper that would crumple under my touch. My hair wasn't the same either; it had to have grown at least four inches, newly stretching down to my waist which had somehow shrunk to be no bigger than those bitches' who made fun of me at school. Lifting up the hem of the sweater, I looked down in horror when I found all my hard-earned Quidditch muscles to be gone as well. What in the name of Merlin happened to me?! Staring wide-eyed at myself in the mirror, the hairbrush fell from my grasp as I finally took notice of my height – I had shrunk! And what was this? Oh my dear sweet lord, my chest had to have grown to at least a D-cup if not larger!

A scream like no other unleashed itself from my throat, bouncing off the dark marble walls which made the noise sound that much worse. Draco was there within a matter of seconds, seeing how he had kicked the door down in one swift movement; the look of absolute concern causing me to jump away when he reached out to inspect me for injury. "You stay back! You-you bloody demon! What the hell did you do to me Malfoy?! I don't even look like my bloody self! What is this?! What spell did you use!? Change me back this instant!" through all the shouting as I pointed between him and myself, I hadn't noticed the tears that slowly progressed out the corner of my eyes to then stream down my cheeks. The bloody bastard had done something to make me this way! I now had an extremely feminine figure; no wonder the Death Eater was able to distinguish my gender! "Remi_" "Don't come any closer you bastard! Tell me now!" "Remi, let me explain_" I crouched down into the corner of the room once my back hit the wall, hiding my teary face behind my arms that lay across my knees. "Do you remembering studying back at Hogwarts?" his question surprised me, though I did not attempt to look at him in fear he was closer than I would find comfortable, "Yes." "Have you ever read about Veelas, Remi?" "Hermione told me a bit about them once before, but I don't see_" I stopped. He couldn't be serious. Lifting my head, I stared openly at Malfoy as his sad face inspected the shine on his black shoes. "No - no, no, no, Draco, tell me you're joking," I pleaded. "I wish I were love," he nonchalantly leaned against the broken door frame, stuffing his hands down into the pockets of his trousers while his soft silver eyes watched me, "You're my mate Remi."

Why did my life have to include such bullshit?


	5. Chapter 5: Patience

Chapter 5

"W-what do you mean?" The fear fueling her voice caused his heart to ache, though he also noticed Remi inspect the distance between them with every glance she sent his way. Draco thought she knew of her appearance, honestly how could anyone not? Remi was a picture of beauty with her newly cleaned hair cascading down her back; all the dirt gone from her perfect face with the largest eyes that could break his heart with a single look, especially with the tears that tumbled down her cheeks. "Malfoy, please," her sniveling tone made his head rise once again to face her. He felt so guilty, he was the reason she was crying; all the pain his mate was experiencing was because of him. "I'm sorry." He didn't know if she had heard, Draco wasn't sure if he wanted her too, but with an abrupt silence brewing in the small room, he let his gaze travel back to the short figure he adored.

"Y-you're…sorry?" she repeated in question, as if the concept of his apology were impossible before shaking her head to help clear her messy thoughts, "Are you trying to trick me Draco?" Despite her question, he smiled, memorizing the way she said his name; he could feel the purr launch from his throat. Remi jumped, hitting her back against the wall with a thud; her wide eyes staring openly in his direction. "Come with me Remi," he gestured to the door, "We can talk more when you've calmed down." "Are you kidding me?!" For a small thing, she sure was fast, considering she was able to stand once again in a matter of seconds with her arms crossed over her chest. "You just told me that I'm your bloody mate, and that you're a _Veela _and you expect me to be okay with that?! No, Malfoy, absolutely not! I'm not staying here, I-I…I want to go back to the dungeons! If I'm going to be held captive for Merlin knows how long, then I'm going to do it someplace safer! Someplace with my friends – not you!" Her words seemed to strike a chord in Draco, for he noticeably shifted, his eyes snapping cold with a darkened tint to their shine as he took a step closer. "You want to rot in the dungeons? Fine! I try being nice to you, showing you that I could be kind, and saving you from bloody dying, but no – you still see me as some bloody monster!" Malfoy knew his shouting frightened his mate even more, but it was too late for him to stop; it wasn't that she had requested to go back to the dungeons, he understood she would need time, but it was the fact she questioned his ability to control himself, which he admittedly needed to work on.

Both of them waded out in the silence that again covered them like a new layer of snow, Draco unconsciously listening to Remi's racing heart; he turned, unable to look at her in fear of seeing more tears, and walked out of the room. The quiet of the Manor always helped to clear his mind, but now, it just seemed to amplify all the busy thoughts he wanted to escape. Why didn't she understand? She was his everything, a life line – what he needed to breathe, yet Remi pulled away from the very idea. He was trying, could she not see that?! Draco wanted to make this work as much as possible, but he didn't quite know how, especially given her reaction to the news. With his Father away attending to important matters and his Mother occupied at the current moment, the young Lord found himself wandering back into the dungeons; half expecting Remi to already be tucked away in her cell, the barred door locked tightly to create a barrier between them.

"What have you done with her?" a voice suddenly hissed at him with as much venom as a snake. Draco's eyes immediately lit with the anger, turning back to find Longbottom clinging to the bars of his own cell; dirt and grime peppered across his pale face while the boy's eyes held just as much hatred as his own. "Where's Remi? What have you done with her?" Neville repeated his words, this time huffing in slight detest as Draco stepped closer. "_**She is mine**_," the sudden ferocious growl leapt from his throat, scaring Neville back a step or two with wide eyes. "You don't need to worry about her," he corrected himself, straightening the sleeves of his suit with a deep intake of breath. Draco's eyes glanced over to Remi's cell for the third time in the past minute; his mate's scent was still strong, filling the air around him despite the various other scents of a watery dungeon. He needed to go back to her. He needed to apologize, whatever he could to get Remi to look at him in any way other than anger. "W-what…are you going to do now, Malfoy?" Broken from his thoughts, he stared openly at Longbottom before turning and rushing up the steps; his mind on one thing and one thing only.

"Remi?" Everything in the room was still, only the sound of beating heart was there to greet him though it was clear he wasn't going to get any sort of verbal response. The thin curtains covering the doors to the balcony fluttered with the small breeze that whisked in between the thin open slot, travelling all the way over to his mate seated on the edge of his large bed; Remi's back facing him. "Remi, I_" "Save it Malfoy," her tone caused his frown to deepen. Draco steadily entered the room, closing the thick doors behind him with a small click. "I know this is all a lot for you to take in and I understand I didn't do the best job coming out with the truth, but I don't know how I could make it much clearer. The undeniable fact…is that I need you Remi." Her shoulders noticeably heightened as he loomed closer, but Draco didn't mind, he tried his best to appear calm and collected. "I didn't mean what I said…I don't want you to go back to the dungeons…" Remi faced him at this, her eyes examining every inch she could of his face in hopes he would be lying. Why couldn't she believe that he cared for her? Draco was willing to do practically anything to get her to understand and accept him, but even that didn't seem to be enough. Just as he travelled a level further into the bowels of his self-loathing, Draco heard her speak, though her tone remained uncertain. "Then where would you have me stay?" Looking at her quizzically, he finally managed to grasp that she was serious and stood from her side; rubbing at the back of his neck in somewhat of an awkward manner. "I would, of course, offer for you to remain in my chambers," he caught the grimace that slowly began to take over her features at his words, "But seeing how you are uncomfortable with that, I'd like to offer you a place in one of our guest chambers." Gesturing to the doors, Malfoy followed close behind Remi's small being as she slowly started forward.

"I don't really know where I'm going Malfoy," she reminded him after several minutes of silent roaming through the hallways. Draco had unconsciously been following her like a lost puppy, always at her heels, where he relished in nothing other than her presence in the quiet of the Manor. "This way," he mumbled, now taking the lead. The two quietly fumbled down another corridor before they stopped just outside another set of large wooden doors, the silver door handles having been carved to form the head of a hissing snake whose eyes openly glared at Remi. The shorter girl fidgeted behind him in silence, anxious about a question that had been swimming around in her head the whole time after Draco stormed out of the room. "Malfoy, can I_" "I wish you would call me Draco," he flickered his silver eyes back to her while walking into the large new chamber. Choosing to completely ignore his request, she started again, "Malfoy, I_" Yet once again, Remi was cut off, but not by Draco's opposing words, instead it was the very sight of the room supposedly left all to her. A bed, nearly the same size of Draco's in the other room took up most of the space; its whole surface cascaded in a dark Slytherin green with a cream under layering of sheets, while the wooden bedposts stood carved with different symbols of what she assumed symbolized the Malfoy family. A large wardrobe sat off to the side with a matching desk, and several dressers were found around the room, where Remi began to notice the subtle decorations like things such as books and sculptures, even a chess board fully equipped and ready on a rounded table near the large fireplace that took up a good portion of one wall.

"I hope you'll find the accommodations to your liking." Malfoy's voice made her jump just a bit; she had been so focused on her surroundings she forgot he was there. "Oh, it's very nice, Dra-" stopping midsentence with the intention of not adding to Malfoy's pleasure, Remi turned to face him, her arms crossed in a stern motion, "What is this?" "What do you mean?" his face scrunched up in slight confusion, "You wanted separate quarters from mine, but you didn't want to go back in the dungeons, so this is our solution." "I'm still captive here. This is just an upgraded cell," Remi almost regretted the way her words seem to strike like knives in Draco's heart, for the light that once filled his beautiful eyes began to dim. "Remi, you must understand that I'm not willing to let you go, and we are at war with one another's kind. Despite my feelings, I cannot do much more than this." "You just said I was your bloody mate, Malfoy!" Raising his hands in surrender, he ushered her to calm down with a straight face, knowing how much this would hurt both himself and her. "I'm aware of our predicament, darling. Yet I'm afraid even in the eyes of those who follow me, you are still a traitor, and they may try to harm you in some way. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone did something to hurt you…" She didn't need to know about the other's lack of knowledge towards his inheritance, that would only cause her to go against him in her rebellious state; perhaps, she may even threaten to tell the others, where they would begin to question his strength. Being tied to a girl with the ability to kill him whenever she liked would most certainly appear as weak to many of them.

"I am not your mate."

Draco's head snapped up immediately, his eyes turning from liquid silver to rigid ice in seconds. Everything in him wanted to yell, to argue that she had no idea what she was talking about, but the veela side somehow managed to stop that from happening despite the heavy breaths he had to heave out. "You don't know it yet, love. But in due time, you'll begin to see exactly what you mean to me, and I will win your heart whether you accept that or not. Go ahead, get settled, because I'm a very patient man when it comes to you, darling." Draco was behind his mate in a flash, his lips hovering dangerously close to her ear as he whispered, "And I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to get what I want."

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a _long _time, and I am sincerely sorry for that! Not that I need to explain my absence to everyone, but as somewhat of a clue to where I've been, all I'll say is I've been sending a lot of time in the hospital. Reasons I don't want to explain. But I'm back for now, I don't know how long it will take me to upload the next chapter, but I'll try to get it out soon, so for now, I say enjoy! And thank you so much to everyone who has read and continues to read this story, I really appreciate the support! -BeautyNotBeast**


	6. Chapter 6: By the Throat

Chapter 6

With Draco's proclamation ringing throughout my conscience, I found myself lying atop the large bed; my hands clenching the smooth sheets like a kitten stuck in a tree, while my mind drifted in and out of reality. He had been kind enough to leave after practically assaulting my ear with his words, promising to come visit after he handled some urgent business which I assumed meant hunting down my friends, and the only thing there was for me to do other than spend the whole time worrying over who would be captured next, was sleep. I don't know exactly how long I'd been sleeping, there wasn't a clock anywhere in the room and heavy curtains were shut over the windows which Malfoy had locked tight to make sure I didn't try anything. A fire had started up automatically in the huge fireplace after what felt like an hour or so, casting its decorative shadows across the room and onto my still being. I watched lazily, eyes only half-opened as the unrecognizable figures danced across my lower half; extending all the way onto the sheets on the other side as if there wasn't enough space for them to fully enjoy. Draco's words floated daintily through my mind as well, sending shivers down my spine. Malfoy was dead-set on winning my acceptance whatever way possible, and yet he was going to keep me here; trapped in a large elaborate cage, but a cage nonetheless. Why didn't he understand?

A strange feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach, something unlike any emotion I've felt before when thinking back to his warm breath tickling my ear. I could still feel it, the warmth fanning across the skin just under my ear; like a faint kiss from the sun. Even the fire burning next to me now couldn't compare to the warmth I felt when he held me in his arms not long before…but I forced the feeling away. There was no bloody way I was going to fall for that little arse and give him the satisfaction of breaking my heart. That's what he was going to do, of course; Veela or not, he was Draco Malfoy, the sex god of Hogwarts. Rumors had always drifted about the common rooms, detailing specifically about his _exhibitions _pretty much every night with the other Slytherin girls; for some reason the very thought of Draco in bed with another female caused a scowl to form across my face. But why did I care?! Sitting up with the inner turmoil ripping away at my sanity, I sighed; eyes staring at the flames that continued to flicker without a care in the world. There was no way I was just going to sit in here for the rest of the day, waiting patiently for Malfoy. No.

Stubbornly placing my feet on the floor, the chill from the marble seeped through my socks, taunting the nerves in my feet with every step I made. First, I glanced over the bookshelf, studying the small collection there only to find a varying difference in each one. _A History of Magic_, _The Standard Book of Spells_ (_Grade 1)_, _Magical Theory_, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _filled half the shelf. He kept them, from the very First Year…Malfoy kept all his textbooks. I don't know why I found that significant, but somehow it made me think of Malfoy in a way other than hatred - for about five seconds before I snapped myself out of it. My fingertips brushed the worn spines of each book, where the memories of all the late nights filled with homework and studying flashed through my mind. It was all gone now, every last bit of it. I guess I never really got the chance to just stop and ponder what would've happened if the conflict between Malfoy and Harry had never happened. Would I still be at Hogwarts, finishing up my final year? Or would Draco still have found me and dragged me away? Without even noticing it, the sudden warmth brought by my tears drew me from my thoughts, where I hurriedly wiped them away before starting towards the door.

Once again with no clue where I was headed, I wandered through the halls, curiously questioning why Malfoy had left the door unlocked. If it had been locked there wouldn't have been anything I could've done without_ I gasped, openly leaving my mouth ajar until a frown pressed my lips together. _My wand! _Where did Draco put it?! Determination lined my face as I began to search high and low for my wand; nothing being left unturned. Several of the doors I opened exposed different bedrooms or offices; all similarly decorated, with one out of the many being a den which showcased a large fire burning brightly in the corner. With a quick sweep through the twelfth bedroom, I settled my hand around the curved doorknob to open another, taller set of doors just down the hall. Its doors were thicker, making them harder to part due to my new lack of strength, but with as much force as I could muster, I pushed through unveiling a library. Dozens of shelves lined the walls, covered in different books while several pieces of furniture were placed around another fireplace; a desk or two settled in opposite corners with papers littering their surfaces. I knew my wand wouldn't be in here, but for some reason, I didn't want to leave just yet…

Letting my eyes roam the various titles of the nearest shelf, I stood in silence, taking in the different genres and languages that sat there collecting dust. This could be a place I found myself spending a lot of time in given I had nothing else to do. Just as my hand reached out to pluck one from the heap, a feeling washed over my back, sending chills up my spine like a warning sign. Red flags went up in my mind as the cold began to creep up to my shoulders, causing goose bumps to form all over my arms. Caution was prominent in my movements as I slowly looked over my shoulder, only to see a short figure standing in the open doorway. At first glance, I didn't completely recognize the person…that is until they stepped forward. That piggish nose was the first thing to catch my eye, where her rounded face then came into view. She released a shrill sort of giggle, rigidly pointing her wand at me with a devilish smirk, "Look at what I've found…"

* * *

Sitting amongst the others at the long table, listening to their dull stories of Rebel sightings, Draco craved his mate's being; to have her sit there next to him, or even better – in his lap. He could imagine her petite figure nestled perfectly against his side, like a piece finally joining the rest of the puzzle, while she completely distracted him from all the boring material that came from the Death Eaters' reports. Of course, Lucius noticed Draco's unfocused behavior, subtly signaling to his son with a hand that he should pay closer attention. He knew what the pull towards a veela's mate felt like, but he expected better from Draco; honestly, the others would begin to get suspicious if he didn't start being more careful. But Malfoy suddenly went still in his chair, staring blankly ahead until his eyes narrowed in anger. A dark tint overtook his usual cool grey, where he stood from his chair within the blink of an eye and spun, facing the doors as they opened with a loud thud against the surrounding walls. Within that second, Draco had never hated anyone more in his life.

There stood Pansy, fumbling into the room with _his_ Remi restrained by her arms, with the girl's wand pointed at her throat. "Look Drake, I found this little rodent wandering about the library upstairs," Pansy tightened her grip on Remi's arm, twisting it further behind her back as she let out a brief gasp at the pain, "Perhaps she could be our entertainment for the evening." The end of Pansy's wand began to collect a bright red glow, the rays licking at Remi's neck hungrily, waiting to burn the pale flesh. "_**Let her go." **_His voice echoed throughout the now silent room, distracting Pansy for a few moments as her brow went up in confusion. "But you remember her, don't you Drake-y? The little rodent Slytherin that we always used to tease? Are you sleeping with her now, is that why you're so protective?" Draco could've sworn this girl was delusional, couldn't she see the anger that practically came from him in waves! Ever since they hooked up that one time back at Hogwarts, Pansy seemed to think they were practically engaged. But now she had taken it a step too far.

"Draco…" each syllable was left her lips separately, where the tension-filled air between them managed to weave it into his name. The look of fear that shown in Remi's eyes had Malfoy on the absolute edge; his mate was scared, which to him meant he had failed as her protector. That knowledge mixed with the anger already boiling over inside his conscience, made Draco one unhappy veela. With a single thought causing the wand to fly from Pansy's grasp, Draco watched as she sucked in a sharp breath, her now frightened eyes looked up to him in questioning. "Draco? Draco, what is the meaning of this? I thought we were supposed to be together?!" Backing up as Malfoy advanced toward her, Pansy harshly jerked Remi back against her chest; the frustration now evident in the small creases of her round face. "Draco! Draco, please_" a hard slap cut Remi's pleading short, but sent Draco's anger to its peak.

"Quiet you – you've ruined everything! Draco was mine! He was always mine, and you are not going to come in between us!" Blood rushed to Remi's face, forming the mark of a hand along her left cheek; the very sight of it made Draco want to yell. Raising his hand in a simple gesture, Pansy was roughly pulled from around Remi; left dangling in the air several feet up as she flailed helplessly, black tear trails beginning to stream down her face. He reached out, managing to take Remi's small hand in his own while pulling her into his side; she unconsciously buried her face into his chest, making the veela in him swell with pride. But there was still the problem that now floated before him… With anger still fueling his actions, Draco whispered a curse that sent Pansy sprawling in mid-air; her back arched towards the ceiling as she unleashed several horrid cries of pain. How dare she touch his mate?! What gave her the right to determine who he was with?! The memory of Pansy's wand pointed at his mate's throat caused his hand to clench into a fist, strengthening the power of the curse, making the girl scream louder. He was going to make an example of this one mistake, to make sure no one every did it again. Remi didn't lift her head, she was too frightened to see what an angry veela would do when it came to their endangered mate, but Draco didn't seem fazed at all by his actions. The screaming could still be heard, even when she tried to cover her ears, there was no escaping the sound. Deep down inside, Remi felt like this was her fault somewhat, and didn't want to be faced with a problem she caused knowing her worry would just get Draco irritated.

He sent the girl over the table of Death Eaters, allowing them all to watch as her body squirmed under his power; tears leaking up her face only to drip onto the glass of the table while she hollered in searing pain. "If any of you, touch Remi again – **ANYONE**!" his veela was still in control, where his thunderous roar sent all of them cowering in their seats, "I will find a far worse punishment than what Ms. Parkinson was so graciously able to demonstrate." Draco casually brushed a hand back through his sleek hair as if nothing had happened, glancing down to the beautiful girl tucked under his arm with a small smile before returning his gaze to the others. "Now, leave." None of the Death Eaters had to be told twice, as they all stood up in a frenzy of dark colors and disappeared, making sure not to anger the Dark Lord any further. Lastly, Draco looked down at Remi one more time, seeing her face unveil itself to the world as she stared up, catching his gaze immediately. Lucius and Narcissa both sat quietly, inspecting the two as Pansy remained fidgeting just above their heads. Blaise stood in the doorway across the room, having seen it all go down, but now, he looked at his best friend and his mate with slight interest, wondering how everything was going to work out when everything seemed so against them. Malfoy was suddenly able to catch his attention, gesturing lazily to Parkinson as he turned himself and Remi to face the door. "Take Ms. Parkinson to the dungeons, I'll handle her later." And without a word, he started back to Remi's chambers, carefully watching the show of emotions that flicked across her face.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, breaking the silence that had brewed between them. "I'm fine," she replied in a small voice, tenderly rubbing her cheek where the heat had gathered. Draco moved swiftly, stopping them in the middle of a long corridor while removing Remi's hand from her face. The usually pale flesh was a bit pink, not as red as he had seen it moments before which made him grin while Malfoy's calmed eyes shifted to examine her own. Remi faced the ground when she saw his eyes go to hers, staring at a string that stuck out at the end of her sock with a little more interest than necessary. "Remi," his voice made her heart jump up to her throat, blocking any verbal response she was to give. "_Are _you alright?" He could tell there was something bothering her, more so than usual, and Draco hated to see his mate so flustered, especially if it was over something he'd done. "I'm fine, Malfoy," she snapped, hinting back to her regular self before that unfamiliar look washed over her face. "Why aren't you being honest with me?" Draco did his best to give some sort of pleading look, keeping his eyes locked with hers in hopes of getting her to talk. "I am being honest with you," she retorted, crossing her arms limply over her chest. "Then how about we play a game?" "What game?" The tone of voice she used seemed annoyed though the spark behind her eyes held a small gleam of excitement, making the grin on Malfoy's face widen. "The Game of Truth."


End file.
